


The Host Club Holiday Special!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Angels on the tree, Cas flies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gabriel Being an Idiot, Hot Chocolate, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, M/M, Pie, Snowball Fight, Woah I can't believe those are tags, cuteness basically, dean loves cas so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: The hosts are surprised when they find that Castiel never really celebrates Christmas, and treats him to one he'll never forget - by that, meaning, a Host Club Christmas!





	1. Chapter 1

“Cassie, is Jesus your half brother?”

Cas was quietly eating a piece of pie - Dean had insisted, almost relentlessly - his fork on his way to his mouth. Pausing, fork stilled in the air, he looked to Gabriel. Gabriel had his eyebrows raised, hand motioning in a circle for him to answer.

“Jesus Christ?” Castiel repeated, confused. Dean glanced to him, then to the rest of the hosts from where they’d gathered around at their usual spot, sitting on couches.

“Yeah, y’know, God’s kid?” Sam asked, also genuinely curious.

“Banged Mary, got pregnant, you know the drill,” Lucifer and Michael added, Cas adopting a look of befuddlement with slight disgust. LM let out a synchronized ‘hm?’, leaning across the table to nearly get in the angel’s face. Dean pushed them back, the pair hitting the couch with force. They pouted and rubbed their heads.

“Leave him alone,” he reprimanded, “how do you think he knows?” Cas rose one finger and closed his eyes, about to speak as if from an exaggerated show, when Kevin spoke up.

“Even if he did know, we couldn’t say,” he stated, typing on his computer. “We don’t want to lose readers because of the subject.” Cas opened his eyes, hand lowering as he frowned.

“I still do not understand the question,” he said, “but, on top of that, I don’t understand where it came from.” Moments before they’d been talking casually, Cas listening thoughtfully while eating his pie. Now, it’d taken a turn for the odder.

“Well,” LM started, standing and putting one arm over the other’s shoulder, other arm out grandly, “tomorrow’s Christmas!” Cas tilted his head to the side.

“Isn’t that a human tradition?” he asked. The other hosts nearly gawked at him.

“You don’t know about Christmas?” Sam asked. Gabe shrugged.

“There’s Hanukkah and Kwanzaa too, don’t forget them. Happy holidays, ladies and gentlemen!” They all disregarded Gabe’s comment as an overdose on sugar. “But yeah, it’s the celebration of the birth of Christ. There’s presents and family and happiness.” Cas straightened his posture, lips parted in thought.

“Oh yes, I celebrated when I was younger, before my father left.” He shrugged. “My mother and I never have the funds for gifts - and I request none from her, while I pitch in more so than usual - so we just acknowledge the holiday.” The hosts looked to one another.

“Cas, have you ever had a tree? Like, a real Christmas tree?” Dean watched him expectantly, Cas shaking his head. Dean chuckled from surprise, smiling. “Guys, we’re treating Cas to a Host Club Christmas!”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Cas walked into the music room before hours, about to get ready, arms laden with bags. He looked down and mentally counted his purchases, thankful that the sales had been in his favor. _I’ve saved over twenty dollars_ , he thought to himself, searching for the light switch. He groped blindly for it, finally hitting it. He was met with a grand scene, mouth falling open.

“Merry Christmas, Cas!” The host members stood with large smiles on their faces around a gigantic Christmas tree spanning from the floor to the high ceiling, around it piles of gifts ranging in size. He could only guess what was inside them, considering their variety. He gaped silently at everything, utterly surprised. Dean exchanged a quick glance with Sam, wondering if he’d put Cas in shock.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, concerned. Cas shook his head vigorously, getting himself out of whatever it had been keeping him quiet. “We got you presents, buddy.”

“Really?” Cas asked, blush dusting his cheeks. “You didn’t have to do that.” He stepped toward them, setting everything down on the nearby table.

“We really did,” LM said proudly, arms folded over their chests.

“Now let’s open them!” Gabe said excitedly. Cas smiled before obliging. He opened present after present, finding different things he all adored; a new coat from Dean, one with plaid on the lapel that he swore to wear any chance he got; a tie from Kevin, now striped blue; ingredients for an expensive cupcake recipe courtesy of Gabriel; a book of jokes from Lucifer and Michael, who claimed he needed to be funnier and then received a punch from Dean; and Sam a large notebook in which he could write. Cas smiled, thanking them profusely. The hosts merely grinned and deflected his praise.

“Wait a moment,” Cas said, running back to the table and taking up his bags. He went to each host who took what he was handed, Cas grinning. Once they all had theirs, he clapped his hands together excitedly. “Open them.”

They each dug into their gifts, Cas adding, “I apologize for not wrapping them.” They all marveled at what Cas had purchased for them. Gabe instantly traded his old lollipop for one of the many that Cas had gotten him. Sam narrowed his eyes and then laughed at the moose antler head attachment, which he promptly put on and stuck his tongue out, grinning. Kevin smiled widely at the new music he’d received for his instruments. Lucifer and Michael each giggled wildly at the books Cas had gotten them, being about angels and demons and a forbidden romance between the warring species. Dean, however, was quiet. He looked at the box of pie in his hands with wide eyes, lost in his thoughts. With it came a small note, which he opened and read through quickly. It was a pie recipe. Castiel had made him his special pie.

“Wow, Cas, I… I can’t thank you enough for this.” Dean grinned from ear to ear, setting down the pie and enveloping the angel in a gigantic hug. “God, Cas, I can’t get over how sweet you are.” The other hosts grinned as Cas returned the embrace, the pair pulling away and smiling at one another. “Now what d’ya say we eat?” They all took their presents and began talking happily, eating some of the pie. After a few moments, Kevin pointed to the window.

“Look.” They turned to see snow gently falling outside, all of them dashing and racing to get downstairs and outside. They ran into the snow with abandon, some scooping up snowballs while others made the snow angels and snowmen. Cas watched with a soft smile, seeing a snowball heading for the back of Dean’s head from LM. Cas frowned and quickly shed the first layer of his suit, revealing his neatly-tucked wings.

“Dean!” He called out and Dean spun around to see the ball up high in the air, Cas running. He jumped up and with a quick flap of his wings he was in the air, the snowball triumphantly caught in his fist. Dean gazed up at him with an adoring look.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as LM cheered, Cas grinning and flying up, laughing. He finally landed, everyone outside for a while before being chilled from the cold. They went inside, gathering by a fireplace in one of the many common rooms. Other students milled about but the hosts were in their own little world, chatting with one another.

“You know an angel has to go on the tree, right?” Sam wondered aloud, Cas sipping from his hot chocolate. Dean rose an eyebrow.

“Yeah…?”

“We didn’t get one,” Kevin said.

“Crap,” LM muttered. Gabe smiled wickedly.

“Well, we have an angel right here,” he said, pointing to Castiel, “now I say we take the top of the tree and stick it right up his-”

Before Gabe could finish and Cas could realize what he was about to say, the hosts all shouted, “ _Gabe!_ ” Cas chuckled, shaking his head and holding his cup in both hands, staring down into the brown drink with small marshmallows floating on the top.

“Thank you, father,” he murmured, “for this wondrous holiday and these wonderful humans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I find hilarious is the fact that I'm Jewish and I wrote this... *laughing*
> 
> And, next time; Castiel misses work, so the hosts investigate to find that he's babysitting orphaned angels! Each decide to help, but who will get a stern talking-to from one of the angels? What secrets will be revealed about Castiel's blood-covered past? Will anybody actually like this crappy chapter? Find out next time in chapter eleven, The Volunteer Dads For A Day!


End file.
